


sugar, butter, flour

by JuniperTrees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lev as Ogie, M/M, Pining, Waitress the musical AU, Yaku as Dawn, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperTrees/pseuds/JuniperTrees
Summary: Yaku, an employee at a local diner, gets set up on a blind date. Lev is the over-enthusiastic guy who decides to woo him.Based of the musical Waitress!





	sugar, butter, flour

**Author's Note:**

> you don't need to have seen waitress to understand the fic, but if you haven't seen it i highly recommend you do!!

 

It is a nice, peaceful Saturday evening when Kuroo walks up to Yaku with a wolfish-grin that can only mean bad news.

 

Yaku pauses his cleaning of the counter. “No.” He says immediately, turning to face the register and trying to keep Kuroo out of his peripheral vision.

 

Kuroo presses a hand to his chest in mock-hurt. “I didn’t say anything!”

 

Yaku glares at him as he returns to wiping with the dishtowel. “You were saying something annoying with your eyes.” He ignores Kuroo indignant huff and pushes through the halfdoor to collect a check from one of the customers.

 

Kuroo, unperturbed by his obvious refusal to cooperate, trails after him. “C’mon Yaku, hear me out.” His voice drags off in a whine.

 

Yaku flashes a couple a smile as they walk through the door. “Hello, how you been?” He asks, a mantra he’s learned to repeat over and over since he started working at the diner. They chorus a hello and good as they get seated. Yaku hands them their menus before turning to scowl at a hovering Kuroo. “I don’t need your stupid ideas ruining my day.” He clears the plates off another table and hurries to drop them at the sink before the other can answer.

 

Unfortunately, Kuroo can be incredibly stubborn when need be and follows him, blocking his path right as he’s about to push through the swinging doors to the kitchen. “This is for your good, I swear.” He grabs Yaku by the shoulders so he can’t steer around him. “I set you up for a blind date.”

 

It takes him a minute to process, before he’s hissing out a “what?”, nearly dropping the plates he’s holding. Kuroo swoops down to steady and catch them as Yaku stares at him. Yaku grabs his arm when he straightens and digs his nails in _hard._ “ _What._ Did did you?”

 

Kuroo winces and tries to twist his arm out of his grip. “Ow, dude, I just set you up on a date, no biggie. _Ow._ Could you loosen up a bit on the arm?”

 

Yaku lets go, his arm falling to his side. “What were you thinking?” He seethes, jabbing at Kuroo’s chest. “I don’t need you meddling in my love life!”

 

Kuroo puts his hands up in surrender, or at least, he tries to. He can’t really do anything with his arms full of dirty dishes. “Look, it’s just, Kenma and I have been worried-“

 

“Kenma would never betray me like this.” Yaku snarls.

 

“Okay okay, _I’ve_ been worried about your sorry virgin ass because that’s what friend _do_ and _ow, would you stop stepping on my foot?”_

 

Yaku just grinds done harder. “My virgin ass is none of your concern!”

 

Kuroo gapes at him with a look of pure horror. “Are you serious? Yaku, you are a 25 year old virgin who’s never had a boyfriend-”

 

“Maybe I don’t-”

 

Kuroo shushes him aggressively. “-and ‘saving yourself for marriage’ is not an acceptable excuse. At least go on a date now or then.”

 

Yaku sputters, too angry to form a coherent sentence. “I don’t need to be dating to be happy! I’m not looking to date anyone!” Another waiter pushes their way through the doors and Kuroo uses this as an opportunity to scurry into the kitchen before Yaku can continue chewing him out. Yaku hurries after him, red in the face and ready to kill. “You can’t just set me up on a blind date without my permission.”

 

Kuroo slides the plates off his arm before grinning, taking Yaku’s exasperation as victory. “Too late! I already did.” He raises his arm in a mock-wave and flashes a charming smile. “Yaku Morisuke, 25, likes volleyball, looking for a spanking hot guy.” He looks to Yaku for approval, but gets nothing but pure terror.

 

“You did _not_.” He whispers, horrified.

 

Kuroo shrugs. “Fortunately for you, I did. You’re gonna have a date by the end of the night whether you like it or not.” There’s a soft ping as something in Kuroo’s phone vibrates, and he hastens to pull it out of his pocket. “Look! You got an answer.” Kuroo squints at his screen, and Yaku can’t help his own curiosity, he cranes his head to look too.

 

“Lev Haiba, 23,” Kuroo reads out loud, “also likes volleyball, and cats! You love cats! That’s a great start!”

 

Yaku can’t help it, he gets swept up in Kuroo’s enthusiasm and just goes along with it. “Yeah but he could be _terrible_ in all other aspects.”

 

Kuroo presses a finger to his mouth to quiet him. “You have to be optimistic. Just go on one date man, if you don’t like it then just don’t agree to a second one. You’ll be mingling in no time-”

 

They both flinch as an angry voice booms from the back. “Both of you quit slacking and _get to work!_ ”

 

Kuroo flashes him a smile, before grabbing a dish and whisking it away. “Have fun tonight!” He calls, leaving Yaku to his own defenses and an impending sense of doom.

 

* * *

 

 

It is cold outside the rendezvous point where Yaku is supposed to meet Lev, and he finds himself pulling his scarf up to cover his nose. His breath creating a cloud when he exhales. He’s a little early, he realizes when he checks his phone, and he’s starting to get nervous. He didn’t dress up too much, and he hopes he doesn’t seem overbearing or rude. He’s already decided, if he doesn’t like them, he’ll politely decline to see them again at the end of the night.

 

His hands are starting to sweat from nerves, the other person is late by two minutes and Yaku was never one for patience.

 

He shuffles back and forth on his feet for another two minutes before he sees someone come bounding up to him.

 

From a far-off standpoint, nothing seems to be off with his date, but the minute they get closer Yaku realizes that _shit, he’s tall._ And not just tall as in 5’11 or 6’0 but at least somewhere around 6’3. They’ve got the longest legs he’s ever seen, and suddenly, Yaku feels very small, standing at just 5’5. Also, he doesn’t look Japanese. His eyes are too green, his hair a soft white, nothing like Yaku has seen before, and he catches himself speechless.

 

“Hi!” Lev says, bending over so he’s closer to Yaku, breathless with cheeks flushing, eyes shining as he looks down at him. “Are you Yaku?”

 

Yaku blinks, once, twice, before realizing that he was just asked a question and he needs to answer. “I-uh, yeah.” He clears his throat awkwardly. “You’re Lev?” He looks up when Lev is silent, and is greeted with a wide grin and round cat-like eyes.

 

Lev must notice that he’s staring because he jerks up and laughs. “That's me! You’re even cuter in person!”

 

Yaku understands that it’s meant to be a compliment, but it doesn’t stop his eye from twitching, his fingers curling in annoyance. It’s rude to say someone older than you is cute right? But since he’s a polite person, and doesn’t want to seem abrasive, he just smiles through gritted teeth and says thanks instead.

 

Lev’s eyes sparkle before he reaches for something in his bag, and how did Yaku not notice that before it’s _huge_ -and procures the hugest bouquet that he’s ever seen.

 

“Are-are those?”

 

“Camellia’s.” Lev answers, a little too fast and a little too excited. “They mean you’re adorable in flower language. And you really are! You’re so tiny, like travel-size.”

 

Yaku feels his eyes twitch again, and really, Lev is just trying to be nice, but he can’t really take the compliment because he’s sensitive about his height.

 

Lev doesn’t seem to notice his annoyance because he just keeps on rambling. “You’re a kid, but an adult-kid, who’s super mature and-”

 

Yaku cuts him off because if Lev doesn’t stop talking he’s sure he’ll just end up punching him. And punching people on a first date is not proper etiquette. “Let’s go.” He says abruptly.

 

Lev shuts up, _thank god_ , before beaming at him and pressing the flowers into his hands, even though Yaku doesn’t want them. “I made reservations for a restaurant!” Then he’s pulling Yaku by the sleeve and he’s stumbling down the sidewalk as he tries to keep up because his date’s legs are so freakishly _long_.

 

When they arrive at the restaurant, Lev is all too enthusiastic as he pulls out Yaku’s seat for him, asks him what his hobbies are over dinner and tells him about his cat. And honestly, it’s actually really sweet, and Yaku would be enjoying this if he weren’t so overwhelmed.

 

It’s after dessert, when Lev swoops for the check before Yaku can even register it was on the table when he realizes that oh, he isn’t ready for dating, but he wouldn’t mind dating Lev.

 

That is, until they’re walking outside afterwards, lights dimming when Lev starts dropping height comments again.

 

“I didn’t notice how short you were at dinner! Maybe it’s because we were sitting down.” He muses as they walk along the street.

 

Yaku grimaces and reminds himself that he is a mature adult, he can handle unintended insults, but Lev is really starting to annoy him.

 

The walk for a little longer before they come to a bus stop. At this point, Yaku’s eye is twitching from all the height comments.

 

“Are you taller than your parents?” Lev asks, and Yaku sighs and grits out a no. Yaku needs to get out of there so he can complain to Akaashi about the date and _murder_ Kuroo.

 

“Wow, then you must be the shortest person in your family. And maybe the cutest.” Lev pauses and Yaku is about to sigh in relief before he starts up again. “You’re definitely the cutest. Say, Yaku-san, would you like to go out again-”

 

Yaku doesn’t even wait for him to finish, he brings his fist back and socks Lev in the stomach. In the minute he takes to recover, he’s already hailing and cab and getting out of there before he can regret his decisions.

 

* * *

  
  
“You _punched_ him?”

 

It is a nice, bustly Sunday morning and Yaku is sitting next to Kuroo and Akaashi during their break and telling them about how the date went. Well, he’s telling Kuroo, Akaashi is busy texting someone he doesn’t know. Kuroo was the one who grabbed him by the shoulders, pushed him into a seat and forced an explanation out of him.

 

Yaku groans. “Yes.” Kuroo looks at him, horrified. “But he deserved it.” He tries to add helpfully.

 

Kuroo sputters, shakes his head and starts gesturing wildly. “That doesn’t mean you punch them in the stomach! He was, he was just trying to make _conversation_.” Yaku winces, because yes, he does feel a tad guilty. He’s an adult, he knows that he overreacted, being annoyed isn’t an excuse. Lev had keeled over, more in shock than in pain, and Yaku had bolted before he could think, hailing down a taxi and burying his hands in the backseat until he was all the way home.

 

“You’re a monster, Akaashi, tell him he’s a monster.” Kuroo moans.

 

Akaashi looks up briefly. “Hm? Yeah, he’s a monster.” He says without any real interest.

 

“At least I won’t have to see him anymore?” Yaku offers helpfully while Kuroo groans into the counter.

 

Kuroo sits upright, eyes livid. “The point was for you to see him again! And you _ruined_ it. Did you at least apologize?” Yaku gives him a sheepish look and Kuroo covers his eyes. “No don’t tell me, I don’t want to know.” He pushes Yaku away, gently. “Leave me to mourn in peace, I need time to grieve about how terrible you are.”

 

He rolls his eyes despite himself. “Stop making such a big deal, it was just one date.”

“ _Leave_.” Kuroo wails, turning his chair as if the very thought of Yaku’s presence pains him, which, after Yaku briefly reflects, probably does. He refuses to speak to him for the rest of morning, which would be a welcome respite if Yaku weren’t feeling so goddamn _ashamed_.

 

The rest of the day goes by relatively normally, and Yaku is getting ready for busy hour when Kuroo finally decides to talk to him again.

 

“Done mourning?” He mutters spitefully.

 

Kuroo is oddly silent, and Yaku turns to see him shuffling his feet at the ground. The look on his face is apprehensive, nervous, like a five year old who’s done something wrong and knows it.

 

“What did you do.” He demands immediately, straightening, a statement more than a question.

 

The anxious grin Kuroo gives him is answer enough. “Now don’t get mad, but-” Yaku is already bolting for the door, ready to get far, far away from Kuroo and all the trouble he brings.

 

He hears Kuroo tentatively following him, voice timorous with guilt. “Uh, I wouldn’t go that way-” He starts, but Yaku is already pushing the kitchen doors open, and at first, everything seems fine before he sees the six foot, white haired hulk sitting at one of the tables.

 

Yaku is stunned speechless, legs rooted to the ground, and part of him registers that he should turn around and bolt, get out of there before Lev sees him, but Lev is looking up at his entrance and _oh no_ -

 

“Yaku-san!” Lev calls, standing up so abruptly his knees knock against the table, his entire face lighting up like a Christmas tree. “Kuroo-san said I would find you here.”

 

“Oh my god.” Yaku moans under his breath, his hands reaching up to cover his mouth lest he say something stupid.

 

Lev comes bounding over, like-like an overeager puppy dog. “I wanted to apologize! For last night!”

 

Yaku just blinks. “Oh my god.” He repeats like a broken record, keenly aware that they have an audience, and this is not good for his image.

 

Lev, unperturbed by his lack of response, just keeps on running his mouth off. “I noticed you didn’t really like the flowers I got you, and maybe you were offended cause you didn’t like being called adorable so I won’t do it again, but you really shouldn’t be embarrassed! Even adults can be cute, and you’re really cute, but since you didn’t like the camellias I came up with something even better.” At this, Lev pulls out a gigantic bouquet with an assortment of flowers that Yaku has never even seen before, much less know and his knees sort of buckle as Lev continues. “-so I just got you one of each kind so you can choose which ones you like the most, and I’ll bring those for you next time. See? This one’s a gardenia, and it means ‘you’re lovely’, which you really are. You’ve got the nicest eyes I’ve ever seen, and this ones a hyacinth-it’s purple because-”

 

Yaku snaps back to reality in an instant, and then he’s pushing the bouquet far, far away from his face and Lev with it. “Why are you-you, you shouldn’t be _here_. I- _leave_ , just take the mixed bouquet and _leave_.” He pleads, and for a moment, it seems like Lev is going to go, stepping back and moving for the doorway after Yaku’s patent rejection, but then he’s bringing his hands up and _oh my god clasping Yaku’s in his own, what did he ever_ do _to deserve this?_

 

“Yaku-san,” Lev starts, and Yaku is briefly taken aback by how sincere he sounds, “I’m going to woo you properly.”

 

Someone chokes and starts hacking their lungs up behind him, but Yaku can’t really bring himself to care because he’s too busy sinking to the floor.

 

Lev, the stupid brute, just sinks down along with him, and even when they’re both kneeling, the other is still at least half a foot taller than him. “And I’m not going to stop until you realize how much I _love_ you.” He finishes.

 

He is numb, shocked frozen, and there is a terrible, terrible silence filling the diner as everyone gapes and stares at Lev’s abrupt confession, and then what comes after is even worse as the slowly, the customers start clapping and whistling, shouting out words of encouragement. Yaku needs them to stop before Lev gets the idea that with time, Yaku would date him, because he just won’t.

 

So, to rectify this totally out of hand situation, Yaku fixes Lev with a bone-chilling glare, seething out a vicious “ _no_ ,” before yanking his hand away and hiding in the back for the rest of his shift, long after closing has passed.

 

Lev leaves the bouquet, and the first thing Yaku does with it is give it remorseless kick before dumping it out in the trash out back.

 

* * *

 

 

Yaku is almost too scared to go to the diner next morning, praying to any god that might be listening that Lev won’t be waiting for him there, and it seems they’ve answered him. His morning shift goes by without any bumps in the road, save for the few minutes he gets scolded at for _strangling_ Kuroo.

 

“What were you _thinking?_ ” He hisses, as they’re cleaning up the dishes. “Telling him where I work? I could report him for _stalking_.”

 

Kuroo sighs. “Oh _come on_ Yaku, he’s just a kid in love.”

 

Yaku chokes on his own spit. “He isn’t _in love_ with me. We met once, and he’s hardly a kid at 23.” The thought of Lev makes Yaku feel so mortified he rubs a hole through his paper towel.

 

Kuroo sighs again, which is really starting to grate on his nerves. “At least give him a chance.”

 

“I already gave him a chance!” The table next to them glances up at Yaku’s sudden outburst and he smiles at them sheepishly. He glares at Kuroo before he can open his mouth and say anything. “And I’m _not_ going to give him another one.”

 

At this, Kuroo throws his arms up, rag towel with it, before making his way back to the kitchen. Yaku hears him mutter something suspiciously like “I give up.” and Yaku’s about to retort before the door rings and he turns with a smile on his face.

 

“Hell-“ and he stops abruptly.

 

Lev beams at Yaku’s half greeting. “Yaku-san!”

 

Yaku doesn’t even think before dropping the tattered towel he’s holding and speed walking after Kuroo. The door slams behind him as he heaves a breath.

 

The other workers glance at him in confusion.

 

Yaku screws his eyes shut and vehemently tells himself that if he waits long enough Lev will have left. Akaashi walks through the doors and pats Yaku’s arm. “There’s someone you have to serve.” He says with a trace of sympathy.

 

Yaku breathes through his nose and wills himself to believe that Lev is not outside, and that this is all a bad dream. Except Lev is taking his scarf off when Yaku walks out, sitting at a table alone as one of the other waitresses hand him a menu.

 

Yaku grabs Kuroo by the cuff of his shirt while the other is handling the cash register, pulling him down so they’re the same height. “Kuroo-”

 

His hands come up empty as Kuroo reels back. “I didn’t call him here!”

 

“Tell him to _leave_.”

 

Kuroo rolls his eyes, and Yaku feels his hands curling into fists. “He’s not doing anything wrong, I can’t tell a customer to leave.”

 

“Then make up some excuse, this is _harassment_ -”

 

Kuroo slams his fist on the table, actually looking serious for once. “Yaku, quit acting like a fucking kid and serve him.” His voice is low and Yaku shuts up immediately.

 

And Yaku tells himself that he shouldn’t have to put up with this bullshit, he should get mad and yell back, but then he realizes that he is being a kid. He’s been acting like a child the minute Lev walked through that door and he deflates from the sudden onslaught of shame. He’s been making a fool of himself over some stupid person who doesn’t know what rejection is and it isn’t like him at all.

 

Kuroo is still looking at him expectantly, and Yaku, swallowing his pride, breathes out a quiet “okay.”

 

Lev brightens when Yaku walks over, clicking his pen and pressing the point to his notepad, willing himself to look anywhere but at Lev. “Can I take your order?” He grates out flatly, burning a hole through the glass that Lev’s holding.

 

“Yeah! I’ll take this,” he gestures at something on the menu, forcing Yaku to glance at him briefly, “and this.” Yaku scribbles his order down as quickly as he can and whisks himself away before Lev can say anything else.

 

Kuroo arches an eyebrow as he passes, muttering: “Was that so hard?”

 

Yaku just hisses a “shut up” and returns to the kitchen to tell the cooks the order.

 

Surprisingly, Lev leaves after his meal, along with an exuberant “bye Yaku-san!” that he returns half-heartedly at most. He also leaves a yellow flower that Yaku doesn’t bother to find the name of.

 

* * *

 

 

But he’s back again the next day. Yaku should’ve known that telling him to leave wouldn’t get through.

 

He’s glowering when he walks over today, all the other waiters busy. “What would you like?” He asks, trying to keep his voice level.

 

Lev repeats his order from yesterday and Yaku is about to leave, but he stops. “Don’t you have a job?” It’s 10:27 in the morning, and any normal person would be working but Lev is here instead.

 

Lev seems over the roof that Yaku has said something non-work related to him and nearly trips over himself to answer. “I do! I’m a computer analyst at my sister’s law firm. We’re just around the block. Maybe 30 blocks, actually.”

 

Yaku sighs. He’d completely missed the point of his question. “Then shouldn’t you be _working_ right now?”

 

Lev smiles and nearly splits his face in half. “I took my lunch break a little early,” his voice goes quiet and he flushes red. “I wanted to see you.”

 

Yaku blinks and catches himself thinking _that’s sweet,_ because _it_ is sweet but then he’s cutting that train of thought off and trying to maintain his scowl to cover up for how red he is. He doesn’t know what to say that, so he just stutters out an awkward ‘okay’ before walking away as fast as he can without bumping into anyone.

 

He looks back briefly once he’s behind the counter and finds Lev’s eyes meeting him halfway.

 

* * *

 

 

It falls into routine, and at this point Yaku has gotten used to Lev’s too large presence. Some days he comes in and orders a full meal, and others he just sits with a coffee and watches Yaku walk around the cafe. He leaves flowers everyday, which is annoying, Yaku tells himself, but he stops throwing them out after the first week and tucks them into his bag instead. (“ _They’re nice flowers.” He tells a snickering Kuroo.)_

 

He starts talking to him too, and Lev stops dropping height comments. At first the discussions are awkward, but soon the little tidbits turn into bigger conversations. ( _“I’m being polite.” He murmurs furiously when Akaashi gives him a knowing look.)_

 

Surprisingly, Yaku is the one who initiates first. He gets carried away with Lev’s enthusiasm and asks him ‘how was your day?’ without thinking. Lev nearly has an aneurysm trying to answer, blurting out a flurry of words that he has to slow down and repeat two times before Yaku can understand.

 

They fall into rhythm, and soon Yaku is writing down Lev’s order the minute he walks through the door.

 

Other people start to notice to, regulars who come in everyday, the waiters and waitresses that work with him. They start handing Lev’s table off to Yaku no matter how busy he is and Yaku just takes it.

 

He learns stuff about Lev. How he has an older sister who also works at the law firm, he played middle blocker in highschool and college for volleyball, he hates seafood and he has a cat named Sardine. ( _It’s funny right Yaku-san? A cat named after a fish.)_

 

He catches himself looking towards the door when Lev is later than usual and turns a fierce shade of red when Kuroo calls out to him, telling him to “stop pining!”

 

And more than once, Yaku finds himself thinking how nice this is, how fluid and comfortable the way this scenario came out and realizes that sometimes, most of the time, he doesn’t mind Lev’s company at all.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a Tuesday morning when Lev marches up to Yaku and thrusts his phone at him. “Can I have your number?” He asks too loudly. Several diner’s turn their heads to see the commotion.

 

Yaku is about to say no, but he looks up at Lev’s hopeful face and just _can’t._ He laughs before taking his own phone out. “Here, how about you give me _your_ number instead so you don’t spam me.”

 

Lev makes sure the number is correct a total of seven times during his visit, telling Yaku that he _has to text him okay? So I know it’s you._

 

Yaku just laughs and tells him that he’ll block him if he starts to get annoying.

 

* * *

 

Yaku texts him on his break one day. Outside in the chill of fall because the service inside the kitchen is terrible.

 

To: Lev

_When are you coming?_

 

Then after a moment of thought.

 

To: Lev

_This is Yaku, by the way._

 

Lev’s reply comes half a minute later.

 

From: Lev

_Yaksuan!!!!!!!!!_

 

_I dindt knoy ou cared!!_

 

_Ill b therei n fiv_

 

_Five minuts_

 

Yaku snorts at all the typos.

 

To: Lev

_Don’t you have auto-correct?_

 

From: Lev

_I tunred it fof_

 

_siit jsut_

 

_Its codl ooutside_

 

_Myy hand s are hsaking_

 

_:(((((((_

 

Yaku tries to wipe the smile off his face, and he does with little difficulty, the fuzzy feeling in his chest, however, is a different story.

 

Just like promised, Lev bursts through the door five minutes later, and Yaku is the first person to greet him.

 

* * *

 

 

Yaku is humming something under his breath, in a particularly good mood for no reason, when Lev walks through the door. With someone else. With someone else who is a girl. With someone else who is a girl that is at least six feet tall with legs that are probably longer than Yaku and is absolutely _gorgeous_.

 

Lev is saying something to her animatedly that Yaku can’t hear over the ringing in his ears. The girl is smiling, giggling, cheeks flushed from blushing or the cold he doesn’t know but Yaku doesn’t want to see this. So he bolts for the back and tells a bewildered Kuroo to cover for him.

 

Kuroo must understand what’s going on because he doesn’t force Lev to come outside, and lets him take dish duty instead.

 

Yaku scrubs and scrubs the dishes until they’re sparkling. Then he goes and washes them again just for good measure, the friction of the sponge wearing away at his fingers. They’re bleeding when he stops and he catches a glimpse of himself in the reflection of a plate.

 

The details are blurred, but his face is red, and he hears his breathing over the bustle of the kitchen.

 

He shouldn’t be doing this, he’s not some jealous five year old. But he is jealous, and he refuses to acknowledge Kuroo or Akaashi when they come to get him.

 

There’s a silence.

 

“Lev’s looking for you.” Akaashi says softly.

 

Yaku angles his head so they can’t see his face. “Go tell someone else to serve him.” He tries to say neutrally, but it ends up coming out bitter instead.

 

Akaashi and Kuroo share a look, before Akaashi steps forward. He’s always been the more tactful of the two. “At least answer his texts.” He pushes.

 

Yaku checks his phone, too fast to be nonchalant and finds the screen empty. “He hasn’t been texting.” And hates how small his voice. He shows them the screen for proof, and the two glance at each other before they leave.

 

Yaku does whatever he can in the kitchen, anything to keep him occupied because he doesn’t want to go outside. Sure, half the problem is how jealous he is, but what neither Kuroo or Akaashi know is the terrible inferiority complex he got when he saw the girl. She was tall, pretty, everything Yaku isn’t.

 

It isn’t that Yaku doesn’t want to date Lev, it’s that he doesn’t want Lev to find out how terrible he is when they do. He’s got a minimum wage job that pays the bills, but it’s nothing extraordinary. He lives alone, and he hasn’t talked to his father in years. Much less his mother, who passed away before he’d turned sixteen. He’s short and plain looking and has a short temper. He’s terribly childish-just look at him now-and the only things he’s good at is baking.

 

In short, Yaku is _boring._ And Lev isn’t. He has an overbearing personality, zero tact and no sense of rejection, but he’s _sweet_. Lev is sweet and kind and too enthusiastic for everything. He looks like a model when he walks in through the doors, and he turns heads when he sits down. And a job at a law firm must pay well, much better than being a waitress at a diner.

 

Yaku does like Lev, but he can’t imagine what being with him would be like, and that’s what scares him most of all.

 

Yaku walks outside from the back door when his shift is over and shivers at the cold air, and that’s when his phone goes off.

 

The messages come in all out once, some from a good three hours ago. A flurry of incoming messages that Yaku didn’t see before because of course, he’d forgotten that there’s no service in the kitchen. Lev’s messages wouldn’t have gotten through.

 

From: Lev

_Yaku_

 

_I’m at the cafe!!!_

 

_wher r u??_

 

_Kuroo says ur not feeling well?_

 

_Yaku_

 

_Yaku_

 

_Yaku_

 

_r u getting my messages_

 

_i brougt my sister_

 

_she wants to meet u_

 

_are you mad?_

 

_ur sick!_

 

_kuroo said u wernt feeling well_

 

_i’ll bring u medicine tomorow_

 

_yaku?_

 

_please answer_

 

The texts stop then, and Yaku is filled with a feeling of adoration and embarrassment and relief all out once.

 

That was Lev’s sister.

 

He’s so _stupid._

 

And he’s about to text back, but he remembers that terrible feeling of inferiority, and stops himself. He’s been too soft with Lev and now Lev thinks would date him.

 

Yaku wants to, but he won’t.

 

He leaves him on read instead.

 

* * *

 

 

Lev isn’t beaming at Yaku the next day while he waits at the table. He looks up kind of timid, a little sad and Yaku’s chest hurts.

 

“Can I take your order?” He says, trying to act casual but making it awkward instead.

 

Lev fidgets with his fingers. “Just the usual.” He says, almost dejectedly. Yaku writes the order down, but he lingers.

 

He startles slightly when Lev starts talking. “Why didn’t you answer my messages?” He asks, voice small.

 

Yaku isn’t used to this, has never heard Lev so unenthusiastic that he doesn’t know what to say. “I was sick.” He says lamely.

 

Lev searches his eyes before dropping his gaze. “You left me on read.” He says, refusing to look at Yaku and something in his chest seizes.

 

“I fell asleep after I read them.” He pauses, swallows. “I’m sorry.” He adds.

 

Lev just gazes at his feet, head hanging. “Well, I-uh, I got you this.” He slides something out of his pocket and hands it to Yaku, and their hands stay touching for a second before Lev pulls away.

 

It’s cold medicine. A famous brand, and Yaku’s heart swells and suddenly he feels like crying because he must’ve made Lev feel terrible.

 

And he tries to say something, an apology, to tell Lev how sorry he is and how he’ll never do it again but all that comes out is a choked “okay.”

 

Lev nods before going back to observing the table.

 

Kuroo catches the look on Yaku’s face and flags him down. “What did you _do_?” He grits out under his breath.

 

Yaku wrings his fingers. “I left him on read.” He mutters and winces when Kuroo makes a noise like he’s been punched in the gut. “But I’m fixing it.” He adds quickly, and pushes his way into the kitchen.

 

Lev perks up when Yaku sets a slice of pie down alongside the order. He blinks at him, bewildered. “I didn’t order-”

 

“I know.” Yaku cuts him off, blushing furiously. “It’s on the house.”

 

Lev doesn’t say anything, but at least he isn’t giving Yaku the abandoned puppy look.

 

Yaku is getting redder by the minute and he hates the silence so he twists his head to face the window. “I don’t like seeing you sad.” He blurts out.

 

Lev doesn’t answer, but when Yaku briefs a glance at him, his lips are turning upwards into a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

They’re on break on a Sunday and Lev has already left. Yaku is fiddling with the flower he left, a vibrant yellow color with small, smooth petals.

 

He stops his fidgeting when Kuroo says his name.

 

“When are you gonna go out with him?” He asks, and Yaku freezes.

 

Kuroo meets his gaze halfway, forcing eye contact. “I know you like him, so why are you making him wait?”

 

Yaku lets out a shaky exhale and tries to laugh. He fails, the sound choking the back of his throat. “I don’t want to date him.” He lies. He knows it’s a lie, he’s been lying to himself for almost two months. Yaku does want to date Lev, but he doesn’t want what comes after, the inevitable breakup, the heartbreak. He’d rather be discontent and risk nothing than be happy while risking everything.

 

Kuroo snorts and maybe it wasn’t intentional, but it hurts Yaku. Yaku knows Kuroo can see right through him. “You’re such a liar. If you really don’t want to date him, then you have tell him straight up.” He stops, and his voice a little more gentle, the same voice he uses when Kenma has a panic attack. “Or you’re just leading him on.”

 

Yaku is now gripping the flower like a vice. He refuses to look at Kuroo, to look at anything but the wilting petals that seem to be staring back at him.

 

“Yaku.” Kuroo says again, quietly. “Look at me.”

 

Curse Yaku, he does.

 

There is no hint of mischief, not even a bit of derision, there is only a calming sobriety. “You have to make a decision.”

 

There’s a silence, before Yaku remembers where he is. He jerks his head and crushes the flower. “Fine.” He snarls, and there is no more conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

Something in his stomach weighs heavy when Lev walks in the next day, something burdening that had been there from the previous night. An apprehension that had kept Yaku awake all night, trying to justify all his selfish, immature actions.

 

He stands and waits for Lev to see him and walk over. For once, Lev catches up on social cues and slows down. Yaku must not look very happy, doesn’t feel really happy, and he tries to smooth out the tersity in his face.

 

“Yaku-san?” Lev’s voice is tentative, something that doesn’t suit him at all.

 

“Lev, you-” He starts but cuts off because his heart hurts, and there’s something choking him in the back of his throat. “You’ve been coming here for a while,” Yaku has to quench his guilt when something hopeful flashes in his eyes. “And I think it’s time we settled this like adults.” He swallows and he is distinctly aware of the holes that Kuroo is bearing into his back.

 

Yaku can’t bring himself to look at Lev’s face, so he addresses the floor instead. “I don’t want to date you, and,” he gestures vaguely with his hand “I don’t have any plans to.” He shudders a breath and realizes that his fingers are shaking. “So, you should stop this pointless-this pointless,” he pauses, searching for the right words and finds none. He sighs and something in his chest hollows out, aching. “The point is, you need to stop.”

 

Lev is silent, and the shadow he’s casting over Yaku is unmoving.

 

“So if you have nothing to say then,” he finally looks up and forces himself not to flinch at Lev’s facial expression, “then _leave_.” He presses his hand to Lev’s broad chest and pushes gently.

 

Lev doesn’t move for a solid minute. The diner is suddenly sickeningly quiet, and Yaku wishes that he’d been more tactful, told Lev somewhere private, but if he had then he wouldn't’t have been able to. The people watching somehow help his words.

 

Lev’s face is stony, all traces of his usual exuberance, bubbliness gone. His smile is replaced with something taught and painfully mature and Yaku doesn’t think he can hold his gaze for much longer.

 

Then finally, Lev exhales; a disappointment, lament and requiem all at once. His voice is soft but strong, firm when he replies.

 

“Okay.”

 

Then he’s out the door and gone, and at last, Yaku can sink to the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

There are no calls or texts, and Yaku is too scared to be the first one to reach out in fear of rejection. Kuroo and Akaashi don’t say anything about it, maybe realizing that Yaku doesn’t need them telling him that he made a mistake. The cheerfulness that Lev brought is replaced by something empty and void, a yearning in Yaku’s chest and makes him feel sick at the thought of him.

 

He goes through his routine mundanely. His fingers itch whenever he sees Lev’s name in his contacts, and he’s so tempted to call him, ask him to come back, but he can’t because he was the one who shut him out in the first place.

 

The diner never felt so vacant before, and Lev bought something with him that can’t be replaced.

 

Two weeks go by, and at this point, Yaku just has to except his fate.

 

Surprisingly, one day, it’s not Kuroo that sits Yaku down to give him a good talking to but Akaashi instead.

 

He doesn’t make small talk, just cuts straight through.

 

“What’s the real reason you didn’t want to date Lev?”

 

Yaku blinks at him. Akaashi doesn’t push, but he doesn’t leave either-he just sits there and waits until Yaku is ready to tell him.

 

There is a silence, and Akaashi, stoic as he is, is starting to look like he regrets asking. He shifts, but before he can get up and leave, Yaku breathes and tells him.

 

“My mom,” he starts, and the words feel heavy on his tongue. “She never loved my dad. Well, she did at one point, I’m sure, but by the time I was in the picture she didn’t anymore. And that-I guess that scares me. The fact that you can stop loving someone you would’ve thrown your life away for before.” Yaku gives Akaashi an almost pleading look. “You understand? Like, people fall out of love so easily and I just,” he chokes on his words and has to pause to meditate, “I didn’t want that to happen with Lev.”

 

He’s almost scared to see Akaashi’s reaction, but when he meets the other’s eyes, there’s no judgement, just a welling understanding that seems to clear all of Yaku’s muddled thoughts.

 

“Yaku-” Akaashi starts, “everyone falls out of love. But love is,” he inhales and glances at the ceiling, searching for the right words. “But being in love is the belief that it won’t happen. You’re in love because you’re hoping that they’ll never get tired of you, and I don’t think Lev _would_ ever get tired of you.”

 

Something in Yaku’s throat unfurls and he suddenly doesn’t feel so smothered anymore.

 

“And if you do happen to fall out of love with him, then that’s it. You don’t have to force yourself to keep going. Love is knowing what you want, but it’s also knowing when to let go, and I think maybe you value other people’s happiness too much over your own. Because yeah, you’re scared of hurting Lev, but you hurt him so much more when you didn’t give him a chance. And love, I guess, is giving him that chance no matter how scared you are of it.”

 

There’s a silence, before Akaashi finishes.

 

“Honestly, Lev loves you so much he probably thinks the sun shines out of your ass.”

 

Yaku snorts, but his throat is starting to constrict, his eyes are starting to burn and blur and all he can manage in response is: “i’ve been so _stupid_.”

 

He startles at the voice behind him. “Yeah, you have been.”

 

Kuroo leans over the counter where the two are talking and Yaku let’s out something between a laugh and a sob. “What do I _do_?”

 

Kuroo nods towards his phone. “Call him, text him. Tell him you’re sorry and to get his ass over here.”

 

“Right now?” He asks incredulously, but he’s already pulling his phone out.

 

“ _Yeah,_ right now.” Akaashi says.

 

Yaku’s hands are shaking as he types, deleting the letters and retyping them because he wants Lev to see how serious he is. He can’t keep running away.

 

To: Lev

 

He looks up at Kuroo. “What do I say?”

 

“Well, first off, apologize.”

 

Yaku nods and starts to type.

 

_Lev, I’m sorry **|**_

 

But that doesn’t look right so he deletes the draft and rewrites it.

 

_I’m sorry. Come back to the cafe._

 

Akaashi looks over his shoulder. “Why are you adding _periods?_ ”

 

Yaku laughs, too hysterical to answer. “I don’t _know._ It just feels right.”

 

“Send it.” Kuroo urges, and Yaku presses the _send_ button before he can think twice.

 

He thinks before a second, before typing again.

 

To: Lev

_I miss you._

 

He turns his phone off and squeezes his eyes shut from the nerves. “What now?”

 

Kuroo purses his lips before looking at the clock. “We wait.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Yaku checks his phone three minutes later, his heart plummets.

 

Underneath his text is the unmistakable text signaling _read at 2:41 pm._

 

There is no answer below it and Yaku feels like crying, but he also knows that he deserved it. He doesn’t know what he was expecting.

 

Akaashi catches him looking at his phone and walks over, almost as eager as Yaku to see what Lev said. The problem is, Lev didn’t say anything.

 

It’s raining outside, a perfect reflection for Yaku’s sorry love life.

 

His voice is petulant when he tells Akaashi the results. “He left me on read.”

 

Akaashi’s eyes widen, and Yaku recognizes the pity, the sympathy, but he can’t really bring himself to appreciate it. “I’m just going to go wipe the counter.” He says, feeling numb.

 

He tries to ignore Akaashi and Kuroo whispering on the other side of the room and scrubs at the marble furiously, willing his tears to go away.

 

He’s too busy wallowing in his own misery for a solid five minutes to hear the door slam open, and he doesn’t look up until Kuroo’s calling his name.

 

Yaku looks towards the front door, and finds a gasping, soaking wet Lev looking back at him.

 

Lev is panting as he bends over, hair matted to his face from the wet and Yaku doesn’t know how to react and he just stares for a minute. And then Lev is straightening, opening his mouth to say something, and Yaku _vaults_ himself over the fucking counter and runs to him. Lev opens his arms and catches him when  Yaku jumps and wraps his arms around the other’s neck, onlookers be damned and kisses him like his life depends on it. At this point, Yaku thinks it actually might.

 

The water dripping off the other soaks through his apron and clings uncomfortably to his skin, but Yaku doesn’t break away until he has to come up for air.

 

Lev is laughing, breathless, pulling Yaku up until they’re faces are level and normally Yaku would punch him for treating him like a child but this isn’t normal at all and he just laughs and kisses him again.

 

Lev is trying to say something when they break apart, and Yaku presses their foreheads together, crying. “I tried to come here,” he gasps for breath, “as fast as I could.”

 

Yaku kisses him again. “I can't believe you ran here in the _rain_." Lev kisses his tears and then his eyelids. "I thought you left me on read.” He says.

 

Lev is still holding him up as he continues talking. “I know, I saw your message and I just bolted. I didn’t even bother to take a jacket.”

 

Yaku presses his lips to the others. “I missed you so much.” He murmurs.

 

“I know, me too. I-I wanted to see you so much but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable-”

 

They’re both talking at once, trying to say all the things they never had the chance to say before before Yaku presses a finger to the other’s lips and shuts him up. “I’m sorry I was so stupid.” He says, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Lev came back.

 

“I know. You were really stupid.” Lev answer.

 

Yaku can barely bring himself to care about the way the rainwater is soaking into his shirt and passing to his sleeves. He giggles and pulls Lev back in for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

They have been dating for five months when Lev looks to Yaku with something apprehensive in his eyes.

 

“Yaku, I'm gonna marry you.”

 

Yaku coughs from the shock, before shaking his head, blushing profusely. “I can’t marry you that soon!” He insists, but it can’t be very convincing because he’s smiling.

 

Lev is grinning back at him, eyes sparkling. “I’m going to marry you.”

 

Yaku turns his head and laughs. “As _if_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, they get married seven months later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like lev didn't make enough comments about Yaku's height :(((((((
> 
> also, guess who listened to never ever getting rid of me while writing this!!


End file.
